New Beginnings
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Deeks and his daughter Sarah move into a quiet street after the loss of their wife and mother. Sarah Deeks becomes intrigued by their new, mysterious neighbour, G Callen. This is a story of how their lives become entwined and how the two men find something they were never looking for in the boy next door (with the help of a little meddling by a bored teenager). Callen/Deeks AU.
1. Prologue

**I know I shouldn't, I really shouldn't. But I couldn't say no to the idea any more. It has been hounding me determined to get written, and therefore here is my latest story. I hope you like it. Updates may not be that regular considering the other stories I have on the go.**

 **Okay usual things, sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors throughout this story, I am dyslexic, so if Word doesn't pick them up, neither will I.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Martin Deeks stood over the coffin with his head bowed as he watched the earth be placed on top of it. People had tried to pull him away, or at least those who were still his friends had done so, but he refused. He could not walk away until he knew she was safe. Until he saw that she was encased in the deep earth and protected. His best friend for the last twenty years, his wife. He needed to make sure. Because he had promised her he would always protect her, would always have her back, from the moment that had changed their lives in a way neither of them could ever comprehend. Changed their lives for the better. So no, he wasn't moving until he knew she was safe from those who wished her harm. From those who wished to change who she was, from those that wished to pretend she did not exist. No. he would stand by her side until the end. That was their deal, to stand together until the end.

If only that end had not happened so soon.

* * *

Sarah Deeks stood half behind a tree, watching her dad say goodbye to her mom. Her family, or at least that was what they called themselves, had tried to pull her away but she wouldn't let them. No she would do nothing they suggested, after all they had tried to override her father's guardianship of her. They didn't think she knew that, but she did. She knew of the fierce legal battle they put her parents through while her mom lay dying in hospital, and she had no doubt they would do the same with the will. She was just glad her dad was the best damn lawyer in the state, even if he was only a public defender. He was still better than any money could buy, and her mom's family had money. Oh she knew their supposed 'reasons' but she didn't understand them. She knew the true story. Knew how her parents had been childhood best friends. Knew how they had both realised that they preferred the same sex when it came to romantic relationships. And yet when they were sixteen they had decided to try it out with the other sex, just once. See what all the fuss of heterosexuality was all about. The result of that one time test was her. She knew that.

Just as she knew her mom's parents had insisted that they marry, agreeing to put her dad through law school in return for him doing his duty. They had refused to accept their daughter was gay. Therefore her dad and her mom had married, and had had the prefect one in her mind, both going out meeting people, even having serious relationships with others, while being married to each other. She knew her parents were more best friends than anything else, just as anyone else in the family did. Which was why they were trying to take her away from her dad. They didn't think a gay man could raise a child alone. That sort of prejudice, she hated it. And she would stand by that. Which is why she knew that when she refused to agree that it would be better for her to be with her grandparents, that everything would change. That the money they had given her family up until now would stop. But she didn't care. She knew she would have to leave the private school she was currently at, and she knew she would have to move out of the house with the pool. But she didn't care because she would have her dad. And to her, that was all that mattered. He was her family now her mom was dead, the rest… well they could all go to hell in her mind. She had never fit in in her posh shithead school, and hey, who needed a pool when you lived by the ocean? Everything would be fine.

Thinking this Sarah watched as her dad stood by her mom's grave as it was filled in. Unlike everyone else, she knew why he did it. They had no secrets in their family, they never had had. She knew of his promise to protect her when she had discovered she was pregnant, and it was a promise he had held until the day she died. Sarah was glad of that. For herself, she of course felt the loss of her mom, but she had been in so much pain in the last year, wasting away in front of their eyes, she couldn't say she wasn't glad she had finally found peace. Couldn't say that she wanted her torture to continue. She was sad, but she had found peace, knowing this day was to come many months ago. And watching the last of the earth cover where her mom rested, Sarah turned her mind to the future. To what would happen now, where they would go and what they would do. Because she needed to think of something other than the fact her mom was gone from her life forever. No now she needed to be there for her dad, the man who had lost his best friend. Needed to be there ready to accept the changes that were about to happen without batting an eyelid because that was what her mom would want her to do. To accept and adapt. And that was something she was damn good at.

* * *

A month after the funeral Martin and Sarah Deeks pulled up outside their new home. It was a simple detached house, on a quiet street in LA, not far from the ocean or Sarah's new high school. Climbing out of the car the fifteen year old looked around her, wondering what this new start would bring. But all she saw was suburbia. It nice, but she couldn't see anything unexpected or exciting happening here.

Oh how wrong she could be. Because appearances really could be deceptive, surely she, among all people knew that right?... Right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Ash (Guest), Petunia3116, elsje1967 and Beststoriesever for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since I posted it. You are all awesome.**

 **So anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since they moved in, and in that time Sarah had met the majority of her neighbours. She had become fast friends with the old lady who lived across the street, happily going round her place in the afternoon and spending hours listening to her talk about the good old days as she ate milk and cookies. Then there was the couple who would walk there dog past her house at exactly 8.05 every morning. They were the enthusiastic-keeping up with the Jones- type, and she had enjoyed watching her father almost run from them when they had first met, before that was she went to save him. her dad was one of the most laid back people you could ever met, but even he had his limits sometimes, and currently, after her mom's death, those limits had been a lot closer. And finally there was the crazy cat lady who lived next door but one. Well okay, maybe she wasn't that crazy, but as all she did was go on and on about their mutual neighbour, telling her how attractive he was, and how much she wanted to be with him. Sarah did think she was tending towards stalker territory.

Now as for the mutual neighbour, him she had seen no hide nor hair of. At first she had presumed the house was empty. I mean when she had snuck close enough to look through the windows she discovered there was no furniture inside. So only logical no one lived there. But then stalker lady started talking. Usually Sarah wouldn't care two hoots about an attractive man in his early forties, she always left that to her dad. But this guy, his mysterious absence and lack of furniture, even though she knew knew he had been her for about a year, she had to confess, she was intrigued. And well she didn't have anything else to do with her time, while she waited for the school term to start and to find out what her life would be like from now on. Therefore she spent her time watching and waiting, hoping to get a glimpse of the mysterious neighbour.

"So who we spying on?" asked Marty Deeks as he collapsed onto the chair next to his daughters, by the window in the front room. He had tried to make the transition in their life as easy as he could for the girl he loved more than anyone else in the world. But he knew it had been hard for her to leave behind the only home she had ever known. Hard to leave behind the friends she had made over a lifetime.

"The neighbour, and we're not spying. Just waiting for him to come home." Sarah explained giving her dad a brilliant grin before turning her eyes back to the street.

"Sounds a lot like spying to me. So on a scale of one to ten, how attractive is this kid?" Deeks asked with a chuckle. The only reason he could think his daughter would be behaving this way was that she had a crush on the boy next door.

"Oh please, he's old enough to be my dad, dad." Sarah replied with a roll of her eyes. I mean seriously? If she liked a guy she wouldn't stalk him. She would arrange an accidental meeting instead, so much more productive in her mind.

"Whoa, in that case you really shouldn't be spying on the poor guy." Deeks responded leaning back as he raised his hands. Why on earth was his daughter watching for a middle aged man? That was just wrong.

"But he's not there. The house in empty, yet I know he lived here for the last year. I want to know what his deal is." Sarah replied in exasperation. It was a puzzle, and she hated not solving puzzles. It was something she got from her dad, even if she did tend to take it to the extreme occasionally.

"Maybe it's his second home or something. A tax avoidance property." Deeks suggested reasonably.

"Or maybe it's where he keeps his ill-gotten gains, or… or where he conducts his shady deals, or… or maybe he's a spy." Sarah replied, her mind expanding with ideas she had picked up from watching far too many bad cop shows in her life. They always said bad things happened in the nicest of places after all.

"Oh kiddo, you definitely got your moms imagination didn't you? Come on let's go surf and leave the guy alone." Deeks replied shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around his daughter, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her away from the window.

"I would, if he ever comes home that is." Sarah muttered quietly, taking one last look at the empty drive before allowing herself to be pulled away.

* * *

It was three days later that Sarah woke, and took her now customary look out of the window towards the house next door. But today, for the first time since they had moved in, she saw the drive was no longer empty. In fact it contained a damn nice car. She couldn't stop the whistle of appreciation that came from between her teeth as she studied the chassis of the Aston Martin Rapide. That car alone made her want to met the man it belonged to, even more than the mystery he presented. It was with that in mind she jumped up to go and get ready for the day. She had been planning what to do when her neighbour came home for the last week, it was time to put it into action.

It was an hour later that Sarah walked up the front path of the house next door, a basket of warm cookies on her arm. It was only neighbourly of her to introduce herself after all, and who didn't like cookies? Therefore with confidence she knocked on the door, excitement coursing through her at the idea of meeting the man who had been plaguing her thoughts for what was probably far too much time of late.

* * *

Deeks came back from his run to find the house smelt of baking. It brought a smile to his face. It had always been like that when Hannah had been alive and healthy. She always had something cooking. In fact Deeks had to wonder how it was neither he nor his daughter were the size of houses with the amount of food she used to feed them. But when he made his way into the kitchen it was to find it empty, and no freshly baked cookies in sight. Just what was his daughter up to now? Moving to the window to see if he could see her outside the first thing he registered was the car in his neighbours drive. The sight caused a groan to leave his lips. Because he now knew exactly where Sarah was, and what she was doing. Shaking his head he quickly moved to the door, if nothing else he could save the poor man from his daughter's wild mind. God knows what she would say to him.

* * *

Callen had been getting some much needed slept after his return from the mission that had taken him to the Middle East for the last few weeks. He was glad to be home, glad to be back in his house. But his peaceful slumber was interrupted by a knock on his door. He had half a mind to ignore it, thinking it was the lady from next door who always seemed to what his help with something. Yes that was what he would do, ignore her and hope she went away. But then the knock came again, more insistent this time and he knew he would have to get up. Get rid of the woman himself. It was for that reason that he had a glower on his face as he pulled the door open. But rather being greeted with platinum blonde hair and far too much make-up he found himself staring into the fresh face of a teenage girl, what the hell?

* * *

Sarah had knocked, but when no answer came she knocked again, wondering if the owner of the home was in the garden or something. She was just wondering if it would be rude for her to make her way round to the back yard when the door was opened forcefully and she was greeted by a man glaring at her. There was no other way to describe the look on his face, the way his blues eyes were as hard as ice and narrowed in her direction. And for the first time Sarah Deeks felt truly afraid. The man in front of her gave of such an air of danger, and she briefly thought that maybe some of her more wild ideas about this man weren't so far from the truth after all. But then the look and feeling was gone, replaced by a small smile and a warmth which was so completely to the opposite of only seconds ago she had to wonder if she had seen it at all.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" Callen asked smiling at the girl who had looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't want to frighten the kid, and he was sorry that that was obviously what he had done.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Deeks, and my dad and I have just moved in next door. I brought you cookies." Sarah managed to stammer out, holding the basket out to the man in front of her.

"Thanks." Callen smiled moving to take them, though out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone leaving the house next door. It didn't take a genius to figure out that that was this girl's dad. Watching him he noticed the athletic body, and shaggy hair as he smoothly made his way towards them. Nor did it escape Callen's notice that the guy was extremely attractive.

Sarah had stood holding the cookies out to her neighbour, but she also noticed his eyes were no longer on hers, even if he did take the basket. Turning to see what he was looking at she saw her dad making his way towards them. Looking back into her neighbours eyes she couldn't stop the smirk appearing on her lips. Because she had seen that look before, though usually on her dads face rather than a strangers when he looked at him. Well it looked like her neighbour was even more interesting than she had originally thought.

"Sarah!" Deeks called as he made his way up the path to the next door home, smiling apologetically at the man who was at the door. The very sexy man he had say, even if he did look like he could sleep for a month. No doubt his daughter had woken him up. Well wasn't that a great first impression.

"Dad, I want you to meet our new neighbour…" Sarah replied smiling widely at her dad, though trailing off at the end when she realised she didn't know the other man's name.

"Callen." Callen replied, holding out his hand the man who was now in front of him. Looking at him he had to wonder. He did not look old enough to have a teenage daughter that was for sure.

"Marty, pleased to meet you." Deeks replied shaking his hand and smiling his sunny smile before turning to his daughter. "Now I think we should leave Callen here to it. Sorry she disturbed you." He said, turning back once more to his new neighbour, looking him in the eyes for a fraction too long.

"No problem, and thanks again, for the cookies." Callen responded cutting eye contact with Marty to smile at Sarah, who it seemed to him had a calculating gleam in her eyes. Did he even want to know what was going on in her mind? Probably not, her look was far too reminiscent of some of Hetty's for his liking.

"You're welcome Callen. Bring the basket back any time." Sarah replied before turning to skip down the path. Already planning the new scheme that was developing in her head. I mean her dad needed someone, and who better than the guy next door?

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her and her dad Sarah turned to him her eyes sparkling. "Well he seems nice, and very attractive, for a gay man in his early forties anyway. Don't you agree?"

"No." Deeks replied simply. He knew that look, he had seen it far too many times in his life in the eyes of not just his daughter but his wife. They were extremely crafty when they wanted to be, the Deeks women.

"No you don't find him attractive? So you weren't making eyes at him then?" Sarah asked in an innocently voice as she followed him through their new home.

"No, whatever you're planning, stop it." Deeks answered turning to her and pointing his finger in what he hoped was a threatening way, not that he thought it would do a bit of good, but he had to try. For the sanity of all involved, but most especially his own.

"Oh come on dad, you need someone in your life, and I won't be here forever. I'll be going off to college in a few years." Sarah responded in her most persuasive voice, not that it would do much to move him.

"Then maybe I'll get a dog." Deeks replied in a contemplative tone, before turning to go to his room. He still needed to shower after his run, he stank to high heaven.

"You're no fun." Sarah pouted but as her dad walked of laughing, she turned her mind to coming up with a plan. Because there was no way she was going to let this one lie. If her mom was here and had seen the looks those two were throwing at each other she would have been the first one scheming to get them together. That thought made a smile appear on Sarah's face, because while her mom wasn't there, she was, and she hadn't been her mom for nothing. She would do this for her, to make sure her dad had someone in his life, now his best friend was gone. Yes, she was doing this for her mom, and surely even her dad couldn't argue with that logic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank LKK (Guest), heyjode, Ash (Guest), Lic. Lu, Beststoriesever and Guest for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks was sorting through some papers a couple of days later, getting everything ready for when he returned to work the following week. He had been going through the cases he would be working on all day, and right then all he wanted to do was relax and watch some mindless TV. He was thankful that Sarah had taken herself off to the beach that morning when she had heard what he planned to do, it gave him time to do it, but now he would love her to return to give him a distraction. Instead he turned his mind to others things he could do, and it settled on trying to decide if he should start dinner or order takeout when she returned. It was at that exact moment there was a knock on the door. Thankful for the idea of human contact, even if it was with the crazy cat lady stalker, he went and answered it. Though when he had done so he had to say, he hadn't expected to see who was on the other side. That was for sure.

"Callen, hi. What can I do for you?" He asked smiling at his far too attractive neighbour. It seemed he and cat lady had something in common at least. They both had a slight crush on the mysterious man. Not that he would do anything about his, and he would certainly not stalk the poor guy or blog about him, unlike some women.

"Hi Marty. I was just bringing back Sarah's basket. The cookies were great." Callen replied giving a crooked smile in return to the sunny one he received. And as he did so he couldn't help but briefly wish that his guy wasn't as straight as he had to be. I mean he had kid. Couldn't get much straighter really in his mind. But hey, he wasn't here to hook up, he was here to thank his neighbour for cookies.

"Yeah, she has her mom's skills when it comes to baking." Deeks agreed with a soft smile as he remembered the times he had watched his wife teaching his daughter how to cook. He had loved those moments. But they were gone now.

Callen watched as Marty got a slightly faraway look in his eyes, and he couldn't help but notice the change in the other man's facial features. It was as if remembering his daughter's mom made him sad. The only reason Callen could think for that was the obvious. She wasn't with them. He wasn't sure what to say, so decided to try to wind the conversation up.

"Well tell her I said thanks."

"Will do… hey do you want to come in for a tea, or coffee or-" at this point Deeks checked his watch to see the time before he continued. "A beer?" He asked. He could do with some company right then. And as much as he loved his daughter, he really missed talking to Hannah. He wanted someone closer to his own age to chat with. And hey, maybe Callen and he could become friends? He was the only person on the block who Deeks felt he had the remotest chance of relaxing with.

Callen thought for a second, wondering if he should make some excuse. But the investigator in him, the one who wanted answers, wouldn't let him. He wanted to know more about his new neighbours, and while sure he could no doubt run a search on them, he doubted Hetty would think that was a good use of government property or time. Therefore he nodded as he replied "a beer would be good."

"Come on in. I'll grab a couple of cold ones." Deeks responded smiling once more as he held the door open wide for his guest before heading to the kitchen to do as he said he would.

With that Callen entered the house, automatically cataloguing all the exits just in case. Looking round the room he was in he saw that livingroom was cosy, even if the furniture did seem rather too big for it, as if it had come from a much larger house. But that wasn't what truly caught his attention. No that was the painting hanging over the fireplace. It was an abstract work that was a swirl of blues and whites, with splashes of red, yellow and green running through it. It reminded him a bit of the ocean. It gave the same sense of freedom he had always found there, gave the same sense of peace. It was amazing how such simple colours and patterns could portray such feelings inside him. He had never been a big fan of art, but this one, this one he liked. A lot.

"My wife painted that." Came a voice behind him. He had been so absorbed in the picture he hadn't even heard Marty returning with the beers. That was how powerful the image in front of him was.

"It's good. Really good." He replied accept the beer before turning back to the picture as Marty moved to stand beside him, shoulder to shoulder so he could look at it too, as if he didn't every time he sat on the couch.

"Yeah. Hannah always said it was her best piece. She painted it just after Sarah was born." Deeks explained a smile on his face as he remembered the red faced baby he had been so scared of dropping when he was sixteen years old. The baby he couldn't believe he was the father of. Now he couldn't imagine a life without her.

"Where is she now?" Callen ventured to ask. I mean Marty was the one who had brought up his wife. If he hadn't wanted to talk about it surely he wouldn't have said anything, right?

"Who Sarah? At the beach." Deeks replied with a slight frown, wondering why a man in his early forties would wanted to the know the location of his fifteen year old daughter. Maybe Callen wouldn't be such a good friend after all. Maybe they should move if he was going to be inappropriate towards Sarah.

Callen caught the look and realised exactly what Marty was thinking. He needed to clear that up right away. He wasn't into kids in any way other than his friend's children thank you very much. Therefore he quickly corrected Marty wrong assumption.

"I meant, Hannah?"

At that Deeks nodded. And as he did so he turned away from the picture heading towards the couch, keeping his face away from Callen as he spoke. "She died. Eight weeks ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Callen immediately replied, kicking himself for bringing it up. He didn't know what it was like to lose a spouse, but he had seen enough of that in his line of work to understand some of what the guy with him was going through.

"It could have been worse. I could have lost Sarah too." Deeks muttered, more to himself than his guest. He didn't know why he was saying that out loud, maybe it was all the memories that had been crashing through him seeing Callen looking at the painting. Maybe it was the beer in his hand, which he conveniently forgotten he had only taken two swigs of. Whatever it was he has said it without thought.

"What happened?" Callen asked, wondering if they had been involved in some sort of accident or something. I means Sarah seemed fine to him, but eight weeks… she could have been critical then.

At his words Deeks turned and saw the look on his face. He knew what he was thinking and he wanted to correct that. To make sure he knew that Sarah had never been in any danger, or at least not the physical kind. Therefore taking a deep breath he prepared to tell the man he barely knew, a complete stranger, the sordid details of the past six months.

"Oh nothing like that. Hannah had terminal cancer. It was her family that tried to take Sarah from me, saying I was an unfit father." He replied sitting himself down on the couch, hoping Callen would join him. It would be easier in his mind to have this conversation while sitting.

"Why?" Callen asked tensing as he went on alert. If the family thought he was an unfit father they had to have a reason, and the first thing his mind went to was abuse. If there was a chance this man was abusing his daughter he would not let it happen. No way was anything like that happening in the house next door to his. He had seen enough of that in his life, he would not stand by and do nothing while it was happening next door.

Deeks analysed how to answer that, looking at all the different angles, but in the end decided to go with the truth. He had just opened his mouth to reply when another voice from the kitchen did it for him.

"Because he's gay."

* * *

Sarah had returned home, going round the back so she could put her surf board in the garden. Walking into the house she had seen who their visitor was and she couldn't have been happier to see Callen with a beer in his hand obviously talking to her dad. This was perfect. Better than even she could have planned. Therefore she stood by the door shamelessly eavesdropping on the conversation. A lump had formed in her throat as she heard her dad talk about her mom's illness. It wasn't something they discussed with each other, having both been there throughout. Hearing him tell someone else… it reminded her she was gone. Reminded her that she would never see her mom again. Never wake to find she had stayed up all night painting and had decided to cook them breakfast before she went to bed. Would never again be able to try to steal the cookie dough, getting a rap on her knuckles with the wooden spoon as she did so, before being given the bowl to lick out once the cookies were made. It was never the same when she had made them herself. She was pulled from her memories by Callen's question, or more the tome he said it in. She knew what he was thinking, and she couldn't let that happen. She needed her dad to be honest and she had no idea what excuse he would come up with. So she decided to reply to that question herself.

"Because he's gay."

"My daughter ladies and gentlemen. Who seems to think I need to come out to everyone we met, the minute we do so." Deeks replied leaning his head back so he could see her in the doorway, though he had a smile on his face so she knew he really didn't mind. But then, he never did.

"It's the truth." she responded moving to sit on the arm of the couch and reaching towards her dad's beer with the intention of taking a sip. Hey she was a teenager, she had to push boundaries right?

"Oh no. No beer for you until you can **legally** buy it yourself." Deeks said and before her hand had moved even an inch towards his bottle he had swiftly swapped it to his other hand and well out of her reach.

"Spoilsport." Sarah replied sticking her tongue out at him to make her point.

"Well yeah, it's kinda in the job description of being your dad, kiddo." Deeks responded but as he did so he wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her towards him, so he could plant a kiss on her temple.

"Really? Are sure about that?" Sarah fake grumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't the first or last time they had had this conversation, it was part of their routine, and it was one she loved.

"Very. First rule. Spoil all your daughters' fun. Closely followed by threaten to have all her dates arrested if they so much as look at her wrong." Deeks replied as if he was reciting rules he had learnt by heart.

"It's a good thing I love you, otherwise I would make your life a living hell." Sarah responded smiling as she kissed his cheek before pulling away from him.

"You mean you don't already?" Deeks asked joking, letting her go.

"Ha ha. Callen, do you have plans tonight?" Sarah asked turning to the man who had just stood there watching there interaction with a soft smile on his face. She liked that. That he didn't try to get involved, or disapprove of the way her and her dad were. After all for the last year she had been his best friend, together they had fought through the woman who meant so much to the both of them slowly dying. And they would always have an unbreakable bond. She remembered a couple of guys in the past who hadn't liked that. Of course they had never been around long, but she was glad Callen wasn't going to be one of them.

"Umm… no?" Callen answered, not sure he should say that. He had an idea it would have been better to find out why Sarah wanted to know if he was free before telling her he was. But there wasn't any way he could do that without being rude, not really.

"Great. I was just about to cook dinner, why don't you join us?" Sarah suggested bouncing up from the arm of the couch her eyes shining in that way Callen had long learnt to be afraid of, though how a fifteen year old girl could remind him of his boss he wasn't entirely sure. But she did, it was uncanny. But he couldn't see anything wrong with dinner, especially now he had learnt that his extremely attractive neighbour was gay. I mean there was nothing wrong with spending time with the guy was there? Plus he liked Sarah, despite her alarming similarities to Hetty, or maybe because of them?

"Well if it's anything like your cookies, I'm in." He responded with a smile nodding at her as he moved to sit on the couch, not to close, but not too far away, from Marty.

"Excellent. I'll leave you men to it then." Sarah smirked and Deeks watching her could almost see her rubbing her hands together in glee. She was terrible. He did not need or want her playing matchmaker thank you very much. But hey, at least it gave him time to spend getting to know Callen. Find out if they could be friends.

"Sorry about her." He said once she had left the room and it was just him and older man once more, though now they were sat on the couch together. It seemed more intimate somehow, he didn't know why.

"Nothing to apologise for. She's nice." Callen replied with yet another crooked smile. Deeks was coming to the conclusion that was his usual facial expression. He liked it, liked it a lot, it made Callen's eyes twinkle. Not that he was interested in anything of that kind right then.

"Yeah, though she can be a little too much like her mom on occasion." Deeks responded smiling in return as he relaxed back, wiggling down on the couch so he could rest his head against the back.

"So did your wife know…?" Callen started to ask, then wondered how to finish that sentence. I mean do you ask a guy if his dead wife had known he was gay? Though considering his teenage daughter did he was pretty sure the answer would be yes.

"That I'm gay? Yeah. But then she was too so it was a win-win situation really. Sarah was a teenage experiment. Best thing that ever happened in my mind. So Callen tell me, what do you do for a living?" Deeks asked changing the subject away from the one he had lost. He couldn't talk any more about her right now. Time to find out about the man next to him.

"I'm a securities trader. You?" Callen asked giving his covers job title but not wanting to talk about it. He had chosen it because no one ever asked, though he had a feeling that this man just might.

"Public defender. I go back to work next week, was just going over my cases when you saved me from them." Deeks replied with such a sunny smile Callen couldn't help but chuckle.

"Glad I could help." He responded as he did so. This was good, nice. He liked this.

"Do you like to surf?" Deeks asked, it was the most important thing in his mind to gage how people were. Anyone who didn't surf were crazy in his mind.

"Yeah, when I can. Can't live in LA and not right?" Callen answered, though in truth it had been a while since he had been on a board. He had been too busy with work to do much surfing over the last few years, and before that he was mainly out of the country. So yeah, it had been a while.

"Definitely. You should come out with Sarah and I some time." Deeks offered in a friendly manner, and it had nothing to do with the fact he would really enjoy seeing Callen in a wetsuit.

"That sounds good." Callen agreed, though his reasoning was much more because the idea of seeing Marty in a wetsuit made his pulse quicken. It was that though that made him stare into the other man's eyes a moment too long with a look which anyone could decider as holding a certain amount of desire.

Deeks looked back. It had been a long time since he had been looked at as Callen was doing, and he liked it. He liked the guy, found he very hot… but he wasn't ready. He may not have been in love with his wife, but he did love her. Her lose was still a raw gaping wound in him and he couldn't move on. Not yet. But a friend. One of those he could do with. Therefore with a smile of his own he changed the conversation, turning away from anything that could instigate a similar reaction in the man next to him.

And Callen, well he knew exactly what he was doing. But he was okay with that. Because while he was aware that Marty was turning in down, he had also see the interest in his eyes. His wife had just died, that had to hit him hard. Plus he wasn't about to just hook up with his new neighbour. No he would be his friend. You never know, maybe it would go somewhere from there. And if not, at least he had a new friend whose daughter baked great cookies.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Lic. Lu, Petunia3116, heyjode and ssl71 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks work early the morning he was to return to work. And by early I mean really early. He wasn't sure what it was that had pulled him from slumber. It might have been the thought of returning to the office for the first time since his wife died. The idea of all the condolences his colleges would no doubt offer in genuine sympathy, thinking that it helped. It didn't. Or maybe it was more the thought of returning to the real world in a way he hadn't in over half a year. I mean when they knew Hannah had only months left, Deeks had taken a prolonged leave of absence to care for her and their daughter. Maybe it was the thought of going back to that routine, the pre-illness routine, only this time he wouldn't have his best friend at his side. He wouldn't be greeted when he returned home from work by the smell of turpentine, nor would he wake to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked by the woman who had been up all night, her muse having caught her and refusing to let go. No. It would just be him and Sarah from now on. So maybe that was it. That while work stayed the same, everything else in his life had changed. Maybe he was scared that to return to normality he would forget. Forget she was dead, or worse, forget she had ever been there at all. No. He could never forget Hannah. She would always hold a place in his heart and nothing could ever take that away from him. Not even death.

Pulling himself out of bed he walked over to the window, watching the sun rise over the houses. He felt he was the only one awake at such an hour, but then he caught sight of the light shining from his neighbours window. Either Callen was a seriously early riser, or he had forgotten to turn it out before he went to bed. Deeks stood there wondering which the answer was before he realised what he was doing and pulled himself together. He needed to get out of here, get away from the melancholy that was threatening to drown him. He needed freedom and peace to find his equilibrium. He needed to surf. Therefore grabbing his wetsuit and pulling it on he made his way to Sarah's room. Once there he banged loudly on the door before pushing it open.

"Go away. I don't get up before the sun, not even for you." Came the grumbled sound from under the pillow which now seemed to be pulled over his daughters head as if she was blocking out the light, not that he had turned it on, but hey at least she had been prepared.

"I'm just going for a surf before work. Wanted to see if you wanted to join your old man." Deeks replied smiling as he leant against the doorframe. At his words he watched his daughters head poke out of the cocoon she had made her bed into and her beady eyes turned to him blinking.

Sarah thought for a moment. She knew she should go. She could see her dad needed her support that morning. I mean it was a big deal for him, returning to work. But it was sooo frigging early. She really didn't want to get out of the warm bed. Looking round her room letting her head fight between her duty as a daughter and her need for more sleep she looked out of her window. And in doing so she also caught sight of the light on in their neighbour's front room. well maybe she could get her dad some company, as well as further her plan to get him together with the man next door, not to mention letting herself go back to sleep. "Why don't you ask Callen? He's always up at this time of the morning." She suggested innocently, not that Deeks was fooled for a minute.

"Should I even ask how you know that?" He asked rolling his eyes. It seemed his daughters spying on their neighbour knew no bounds. If only he could make her stop, but he knew that was a feat that was beyond his limited powers as her parent.

"Umm, no?" Sarah responded wrinkling up her nose at the idea of telling her dad just how often she found her eyes drifting to Callen's house so she could work out his schedule. She needed to know when was the best times to set the two of them up after all.

"Right. Fine. Go get your beauty sleep. Don't want you turning into a troll now do we?" Deeks answered with a chuckle, which turned into a full grown laugh when Sarah responded.

"Hey!" She cried, flinging her pillow at him across the room, not that it got anywhere near him, but still. The action had to count for something. She did not look like a troll thank you very much. With that she turned to go back to sleep only to find she no longer had a pillow. Damn her father. One of these days she was going to make his life hell, just for revenge for all the times he had woken her up in the mornings. With that thought and muttered comments about family in general and dads in particular she pulled herself up to get her pillow. Once reclaimed she fell back into bed and not a minute later was fast asleep once more.

* * *

Callen was just thinking of going for a run when there was a knock at his door. There was only one person in his mind it could be at that time of the morning, though why Sam was here so early he had no clue. Therefore he didn't even think about it as he pulled open his door, only to be greeted not by his partner, but his neighbour. His neighbour wearing a very tight wetsuit with a sloppy jumper over the top. Well as sights he wanted to see first thing in the morning, this was definitely high up there.

"Hey Marty, what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile forcing his eyes away from his very muscular legs, every contour of which was on display covered in rubber material.

"Callen. I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a surf?" Deeks replied not sure what else to say when he was knocking on the guys door when the sun had barely come up. He hoped Callen didn't think he was crazy.

Callen for his part was thinking a lot of things, crazy certainly wasn't one of them. He had planned on going for a run, but surfing would be just as much exercise right? And Sam wouldn't arrive for a while. Yeah, he had time. "Sure. I'll just grab my stuff." He agreed before heading back into his house trying to remember where he had put his wetsuit and hoping he still fitted into it, not to mention hoping his surfboard was still in an okay condition to be used.

* * *

Deeks drove them both down to the beach, having a car that would fit both the surfboards. Once they arrived he grabbed his stuff and purposefully made his way down the beach. He needed to get onto the waves, needed to clear his head.

Callen followed him, and while he didn't know Marty that well, he could see something was troubling him. But he wasn't gonna ask. If and when the other man was ready to talk he would, and until then Callen made sure he knew he was there. At his side and ready to listen if he wanted him to. Because that was what friends did, right?

* * *

Deeks paddled out. The movement of his board over the waves, the feel of the ocean passing by his hands and splashing his covered body, it all did the job he hoped it would. It soothed his mind. Surfing had always been his release from it all, his way to escape the turmoil of his life. It was something Hannah had always understood about him and she had never questioned it. In fact she used to join him. Oh not on the waves, but she would come down to the beach and watch and sketch, Sarah building sandcastles at her feet when she was younger, and grabbing her own board as she grew. But it had always been primarily his escape. Finally deciding he was far enough out, that his mind had cleared enough, he sat up on his board, running his wet hands through his hair pushing off his face as he did so.

"I had forgotten how good this feels." Came the voice of Callen next to him, and turning with his natural sunny smile on his face he saw his companion sitting close by. He should probably feel bad about not speaking more to him on the way down here, or for running head first for the water. But Deeks couldn't find it in himself to care too much right then. So instead he said "It is the best feeling in the world."

"Yeah." Callen agreed, though he knew there was so much more to that sentence than the words Marty had uttered. But now was not the time. Therefore he continued. "Come on, let's see how much else I have forgotten."

"I promise to save you… if you fall off more than five times." Deeks replied cheekily making Callen chuckle.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. And you never know, I might need mouth to mouth." Callen responded flirtatiously. He knew it was the cheesiest line ever, but it did the job he had intended it to do. It removed the residue shadows hiding in Marty's eyes as they instead took on a dangerous twinkle, making Callen suddenly realise exactly where Sarah got that look from.

"I'm sure I can find you a sexy lifeguard to do that." Deeks answered with a laugh before quickly paddling away, determined to catch some of the waves he came down here to ride.

* * *

They surfed the waves for a good hour while the sun came up properly and shined down on them. It wasn't until it starred to get crowded that they decided to give up for the day. Callen had found he hadn't forgotten as much as he had presumed and had surprisingly, in his mind at least, only fallen off twice. Which while good in one way, did mean he didn't get saved by Marty.

Coming out of the water then both dropped down into the sand by their towels, wiping the ocean from their faces, before relaxing back, letting the sun dry their suits. It was good, and peaceful and Deeks found he had found enough equilibrium in his ride that he could discuss the reason for the early morning trip.

"I go back to work today." He said into the silence, it was non-secular and there was no real reason for it, but Callen understood that this was what had been worrying the younger man when he had invited him to join him surfing that morning.

"Is that a good thing, or not?" He asked wanting the other man to explain more, if he wanted to that was. He wouldn't pressure him to do so.

"I love my job. I do. But after everything… after losing Hannah… it's never gonna be the same." Deeks replied moving to rest his elbows on his knees as he stared out at the ocean.

"I understand that." Callen responded quietly. And while he couldn't ever understand how it would feel to lose a wife, he knew what it was like to have your world turned upside down and then having to deal with the aftermath.

"You do?" Deeks asked turning his eyes on the man next to him. For the first time wondering who this man was, wondering what had happened in his life so that he sounded as if he really meant those words.

At that Callen was silent for a moment as he tried to think of the right words to say that would describe what happened when he went to Romania. Describe what he had discovered, without revealing things Marty should never know.

"I… found out some stuff about my mom. It changed everything I knew about myself. But my friends at work were there to help me through. I'm luckily to have them." He finally said turning to give Marty a crooked smile to say he wasn't alone, that while it wasn't the same, he had been through something similar.

"Yeah. I guess." Deeks replied quirking his lips in an attempt at a smile, but he couldn't keep the frown from his face. Because the sort of friendship that Callen was describing, he didn't have them with the people he worked with. They didn't have time to form those sorts of bonds, and well, he was always the odd one out. The rich kid as it were, the one who chose to work in the public sector even though he was offered bigger and better jobs throughout his career. They all thought it was his way of rebelling against his in-laws rather than something he truly felt the need to do. So no, there was no one at work he could trust to help him though this change. He was just gonna have to deal with this on his own. But he could do that. He would do that, because really, what other choice was there? With that in mind he pulled himself up from sand.

"We should head out. Don't want to be late on my first day back." He said as he turned to offer his hand to Callen.

"True. And I don't want to keep Sam waiting." Callen replied as he took the hand he was offered, using it to pull himself up as well. And as he did so he found that when he was standing he was closer to Marty that was probably acceptable. They were standing within each other's personal space, breathing in the same air as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Sam?" Deeks asked in a slightly breathless tone at how close they were. He had forgotten for a moment just how attractive Callen was. Had found himself thinking of him as only a friend, but now the feelings he had for him had come rushing back with his proximately. It was a heady experience, one he hadn't felt in a very long time. It was one he hadn't even realised he had missed, until now.

"He's like my brother." Callen answered, telling Marty what he wanted to know about the man he had referenced. He could feel the tension rising as they both stood there, staring at each other. And he knew right then that if he closed the distance and kissed Marty, he wouldn't hesitate to kiss him back. But it wasn't the right time. No. Right then Marty needed a friend, not someone putting the moves on him. Therefore taking a deep breath Callen took a step away from the younger man, turning towards the car. "Come on, let's head back." He said with a smile and a tilt of his head, hoping Marty understood that it wasn't that he didn't want to kiss him, it was more he didn't think the other man was ready for that.

And Deeks breathing out as Callen stepped away was glad he had done it. Glad that he respected him enough not to take advantage of him right then. Was glad the man he was starting to think could well become a true friend, was thinking the same about him. Therefore with a nod he agreed and as they both made their way back to the car they kept the conversation on causal topics. Discussing Sarah and her new school, Deeks taking great delight in retelling the story of the conversation they had had that morning, though he did miss out the bit about her spying on the other man. Callen for his part found it hilarious, he could just imagine the scene Marty was telling.

It was a great ending to a good morning, and exactly what Deeks needed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my darlings. I would to thank Petunia3116, ssl71 and CastielIsMyAngel13 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So Happy Christmas all. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sam pulled up outside Callen's house. He knew he was early, but hey, he liked to keep his partner on his toes. With that in mind he made his way to G's front door, knocking on it hard. But no answer came. He knocked again, and when that was greeted by nothing more than silence he pulled out his lock picks. Taking a quick look around to make sure he wasn't being observed he broke into his friend's home. His reason for doing so was worry that something had happened to G, not that he had any idea what that could be, but you could never be too careful when they were in their profession. But when he made his way inside it was to find the house empty, the bedroll tided away and one plate and glass washed and drying on the side in the kitchen. There was nothing out of place here. G must be on a run or something. That made more sense than anything else. Therefore making his way back out of the house and pulling the door closed Sam went to lean against his car, turning his head up to the sun as he watch through half-closed eyelids as the street came to life around him.

He was still standing there when a car with two surfboards on the roof drove past, pulling into the drive next to G's. That caught Sam's attention. So this was his partner's new neighbour, huh? A surfer dude. Sam couldn't help but smirk at the idea of the guy having crazy parties in the house next to G's. It would serve him right for all the nights he kept him up when he had stayed on his couch. As he watched the driver climb out of the car he nodded to himself. The shaggy hair and wetsuit, definitely a surfer dude. But when the other door opened he did not find what he expected. Because the passenger of the car, rather than being surfer dude number two, was in fact none other than the man he was waiting for. It was his partner G Callen.

What the hell? Since when did G surf? Was the first question that ran through his mind as he pushed himself away from his car and made his way leisurely towards the two men. Time to find out just what was going on.

* * *

"Thanks for coming out with me." Deeks said as he climbed out of his car and turned towards his passenger. And while his words were casual, he hoped the other man knew that he was thanking him for more than just his company. That he was thanking him for listening to him, for helping him work through all that was going through his mind.

"Thanks for inviting me." Callen replied, smiling at the younger man as he came and stood in front of him, their eyes locking when they met. He had been more than happy to join Marty, and more than happy to listen to him and help him in any way he could. More than happy to be his friend.

The two men stood there, staring into each other's eyes, both feeling the pull to close the distance between them, but neither moving to do so. Both feeling and accepting the tension for what it was, attraction on both their parts, but both knew now was not the time to act on it, if there would ever be a time to do so. There staring was interrupted by another voice, another body joining them.

"G." Sam said louder than he probably needed to, but as he had made his way over to his partner he had watched as him and the surfer dude talked. Had watched as their eyes locked. He couldn't believe the tension that crackled in the air between the two men in front of him. What the hell? Seriously? G had a jonesing for his surfer dude neighbour? Had the man no taste?

Callen turned away from Marty at that, turned instead to face his partner, not even batting an eyelid at what he had interrupted. "Sam you're early." He replied in an amused tone. Though in truth he wasn't sure what time it was, nor how long he and Marty had spent at the beach that morning.

"Or you're late." Sam responded with a smirk, enjoying the obvious look in G's eyes which told him that that could be true, even if he knew it wasn't. He wasn't gonna pass up the chance to wind up his partner after all. That was what he lived for most days.

"Hmm. Sam this my new neighbour Marty, Marty this is Sam." Callen replied deciding to ignore the smirk in return for introducing the two men.

Deeks had been confused when he and Callen had been interrupted by someone saying the letter G. he had been even more confused when his neighbour had responded to it as if it was his name. But now was not the time to investigate that. No now was time to meet the man Callen said was like his brother.

"Pleased to meet you, Sam." He said with a sunny smile as he held out his hand for the other man to shake.

"Marty. So surfer huh?" Sam asked in a slightly condescending tone and raising his eyebrow as he shook his hand. It was a rather obvious comment to make, but he felt the need to make it. I mean he couldn't see G and this surfer dude lasting long.

And Deeks, well he heard the tone, but rather it getting a raise out of him he just found his smile going even wider as he responded "When I'm not being a lawyer, yeah."

"You're a lawyer?" Sam asked in disbelief, amusement clearly lacing his tone at that. For one this guy did not look like a lawyer, and two the idea of Callen dating one, was almost as funny as him dating a surfer. Combine the two, and this guy was the last person he would ever expect his partner to be interested in.

Callen heard Sam's tone and decided enough was enough, though he knew Marty would be able to give as good as he got from his partner. He had seen him sparing with Sarah, and he was sure she was some sort of younger version of Hetty. So no, he didn't doubt Marty could stand up for himself. He just didn't want him to have to against his friends. Therefore he interrupted before Marty could say anything else.

"Marty, we should let you go get ready for work. See you later." He said, putting a hand on Sam's arm to turn him towards his own home.

"Sure thing Callen. Sam, pleasure to meet you." Marty replied with a wave before moving to go through his own door. He did need to get ready for his return to work. Get ready to face whatever it was the day was gonna bring.

"Oh you too, Marty." Sam called over his shoulder as he was practically physically dragged away from the younger man. This was even more entertaining in his mind. The idea of G being all protective of his neighbour, oh he was never gonna let his partner live this one down. In fact he decided to start as soon as the door closed behind them and they entered Callen's extremely sparse living room.

"You know G, crushing on the boy next door is so clichéd." He sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment, enjoying the glare he received at the words. Oh man, G was way too easy.

"I am not crushing on him." Callen replied simply, and well okay maybe that was a slight lie, it didn't matter how he felt. Because nothing was going to happen between him and Marty, not until the other man wanted it to at any rate.

"So you staring soulfully into his eyes was what? You wanted to check his eyes colour?" Sam asked sarcasm dripping from his lips as he just stared at his friend. There was no way he didn't have the hots for the boy next door, even a blind man could see that fact.

"It's not like that." Callen answered with a shake of his head. Because it really wasn't. He and Marty were friends.

"Yeah right, am I'm Martha steward." Sam replied with a roll of his eyes, because come on.

"Well you said it." Callen responded with a shrug and a cheeky grin on his face as he made his way into his room to grab some clothes and his towel.

"G. come on, it's obvious you guys like each other, though I'm not sure hooking up with your neighbour is the best plan." Sam replied, talking louder so his voice would travel into the room his partner was now in.

"Well then its good think I don't plan on hooking up with him then isn't it?" Callen answered as he came out of his room and made his way to the bathroom. It was nothing more than the truth after all. He had no plans on hooking up with Marty.

"Oh yeah? And whys that?" Sam demanded. He didn't believe it for a minute, and as soon as G gave him his answer he was gonna pick holes in it. Because there was no way he did not want to hook up with Marty, the surfing lawyer.

"Well for a start his wife has only just died." Callen replied stopping and turning round so he was facing Sam at those words. He wanted to see the look on Sam's face as they registered in his mind.

"He was married? Wait, he's straight?" Sam spluttered, because he had not coincided for a minute that G's neighbour was anything other than gay. No, it wasn't possible that he had read the signals wrong. The guy liked G, just as much as G liked him. There was no way he was straight, but then… why did he have a wife?

"Yes, and no." Callen replied leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, he was enjoying this conversation now, enjoying the look of complete confusion on his partners face at his words.

"What?" Sam asked. Why couldn't G ever make sense?

"Yes he was married, no he's not straight." Callen responded, and deciding he had shared enough about Marty with his partner, he turned and made his way into the bathroom.

"What the hell? G? G, come back here and explain." Sam shouted after him. How could the guy have been married and still be gay? How had that come about? What had happened to make a gay man marry a woman, and for that matter what would make a woman marry a gay man?

Callen stuck his head back out the door at those words and with a smirk of his own on his lips he replied with one simple word. "Nope."

That said he turned back into the bathroom locking the door behind him and turning on the shower, so he wouldn't be able to hear anything else Sam had to say. Okay sure, he knew he was gonna get the third degree on the way to work, but he knew he could talk round Sam, just as his partner did. He would get nothing more from him, but hey he'd let Sam try. It would help keep his wits sharp to dodge him.

And Sam left standing in the livingroom couldn't help but growl at the closed door. He knew he would get nothing more from G about the mysterious Marty who he was now suddenly more interested in than he had been earlier that morning. I mean, there were so many questions. He was gonna have to find a way to get the answers, and if G wouldn't give them to him, well he would have to think of something else. He wasn't a senior undercover agent for NCIS for nothing. He would find a way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings. Happy new year all. I want to thank Lic. Lu and Guest for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sarah finally got up some time after her dad had left. She looked out of her window and saw that his car was gone. She hoped he had taken up her suggestion he ask Callen to join him. With that in mind she turned her eyes to the house next door, only to see a large black man breaking in. What? No. She didn't even think as she grabbed her phone, her hands shaking as she dialled 9-1-1. She moved so she could see her neighbours front door, while being unobserved herself and held the phone close to her ear, her heart beating hard enough to fall out her chest.

"911, what's you emergency?" Came the friendly voice down the line causing Sarah to take a deep breath. She had never done this before. Where she had grown up people didn't break into houses in broad daylight. But now was not the time to panic, she needed to report the crime.

"There is a man breaking into my neighbour's house." She responded with more calm in her tone than she had thought possible. She then answered all the questions they gave her, including giving a description of the suspect. And when she finally hung up she leaned back against her wall and breathed deeply. She felt she had run a sprint, not just made a phone call to the police. But she needed to stop worrying about herself. The cops would be here soon, she needed to make sure she could give them as much information as she could. With that in mind she crawled back towards her window, looking out of it she watched Callen's door like a hawk.

* * *

Hetty was sitting at her desk, preparing to start the day when the thunder of feet down the stairs alerted her to Eric coming towards her.

"What can I do for you, Mr Beale?" She asked looking up at him expectantly as he ran into her office area.

"There's a reported break in at Callen's house." Eric breathed. He had run as fast as he could as soon as the alert had come up.

At his words Hetty's mind started to race. She had not heard anything from Mr Callen, which meant he was either not home, or he had been taken. Either outcome, it would be for the best if NCIS investigated, and she knew Mr Hanna was on his way to pick up his partner. He would be there before any LAPD could. That decided she spoke in a calm tone to the agitated man in front of her. "I will call Mr's Hanna and Callen. You can inform LADP we are dealing with this call."

"right." Eric agreed before moving quickly back up to ops. He needed to make the necessary calls so a unit wasn't sent to Callen's address. He doubted LAPD had what it would take to deal with anyone who broke into the senior agents home. After all only someone who knew him or was really stupid would do such a thing.

Hetty first tried to call Callen, but when his phone ran with no answer she felt herself start to worry. But she pushed those feelings down as she called Sam. If anyone knew what was going on it would be him, not to mention she knew he would be on the scene monetarily.

"Hetty what can I do for you this morning?" Sam asked as he made his way out of Callen's house, finding it empty but nothing untoward inside. He would wait for his partner by his car.

"Agent Hanna, are you close to Mr Callen's house?" Hetty asked steel in her voice as she did so.

At that Sam turned to look at the house he had just exited. "Hmm, yeah. I'm out side, why?"

"There has been a report of a break in." Hetty responded, glad to hear Sam was there. He could go and investigate it immediately.

"When?" Sam asked a sinking feeling in his gut. Oh he really hoped he was wrong. Hoped that there was someone trying to break into his partners home right this minute rather than what he thought was the truth.

"Within the last 15 minutes." Hetty responded confirming Sam's worst fears. Oh she was going to kill him.

"Oh. Ah, Hetty I think that was probably Me." He murmured hoping if he said it quickly enough she wouldn't realise what he had said. She wouldn't realise that it was him who seemed to have been caught breaking into his partners home. But who the hell had seen him? Glancing round at the houses on the street he couldn't see anyone in the windows. Juts who had seen him?

"You, Mr Hanna?" Hetty asked in a dangerous voice, one everyone who worked for knew to try and avoid at all costs.

"Well I knocked but he didn't answer. I just wanted to make sure he was alright." Sam responded quickly, hoping her worry for G would outweigh her announce at him.

"And is he?" Hetty asked calmly, though she was sure if anything had happened to agent Callen, she and Sam would not be having this conversation right now.

"Well he's not there. I'm guessing he's out for a run." Sam answered. He was so dead.

"I see." Hetty replied leaving a beat of silence before she continued. "I expect to see you both at work promptly this morning, agent Hanna." And with that she hung up.

And Sam, well he looked at his phone and decided he was going to do his best to pretend that that conversation hadn't happened. As such he turned to lean against his car and watch as the street came alive around him.

Hetty for her part had a frown on her face before picking up her phone again. "Mr Beale, could you please find out all you can about whoever it was that placed the 911 call."

"Of course. Is Callen all right?" Eric asked even as his fingers flew over his keys. He didn't like the idea of any of the team being in danger, not after the way they had lost Dom.

"Yes. It was Mr Hanna who was breaking in." Hetty responded calmly though her words caused Eric to wince. He wouldn't want to be in Sam's shoes right then. Having someone call 911 when you broke into you partners house? Yeah that was not going to go down well with Hetty.

"Okay." he responded not sure what else to say.

"The information Mr Beale, and quickly if you please." Hetty replied deciding they had talked enough about what had happened. Right now she wanted to know who had observe one of her agents. Wanted to know who had the observational skills to see what they were doing and see it for what it was. As well as seeing who had such a moral code that they called the police in such a quiet street as the one Mr Callen lived in.

* * *

Sarah had a frown on her face as she peaked over her windowsill. The man who had broken into Callen's home was standing across the street leaning against his car as if he was waiting for Callen to come home. She hoped he wasn't dangerous, she did not want her dad to get hurt. What was going on? Who was this guy? And where the hell were the police? She wanted to phone her dad and warn him, but he never took his phone surfing. She just had to wait and hope the cops got here before her dad returned. And as she did so she wondered not for the first time, what was going on with her neighbour.

* * *

"The caller's name was Sarah Deeks, she is fifteen, daughter of public defender Martin Deeks and artist Hannah Deeks, recently decreased. Her and her father moved into the house next door to Callen's two weeks ago, from the Beverly Hills area. She is to start at the local high school in September having been removed from a prestigious private school. Her mother's parents are James and Diana Longford, of Longford estates. Hannah and Martin Deeks married when they were sixteen and their daughter was born just two months later. Both Hannah and Martins Deeks are known as being gay. Martin Deeks is known as one of the best public defenders in the state, and recently won a case against his in-laws for the guardianship of his daughter. All ties were cut upon the death of Hannah Deeks." Eric rattled off, bringing up picture after picture for Hetty on the screen in her office. It hadn't taken him long to locate all the information he had found. It was all public record, and while there wasn't much on Sarah Deeks as she was a minor, the information on her parents and extended family was a lot.

"I see. Do you have Miss Deeks' number?" Hetty asked finding herself highly intrigued by Callen's new neighbours. It seemed she was going to have to get to know them. But first things first she needed to inform Miss Deeks that there is no cause for alarm.

"Yep. Right here." Eric responded giving it to her before making a quick exit. He knew when to make himself scarce after all.

* * *

Sarah was started to get really peed off. The police still hadn't arrived, and she knew her dad and Callen would be home any minute. What was she supposed to do in this situation? But before she could come up with some crazy scheme her phone rang.

"Yes?" She snapped down it, hoping it was the police or someone who was going to tell her what was going on.

"Miss Deeks? This is Henrietta Lange. I believe you phoned 911 about a break in, is this correct?" Hetty responded in a calm, friendly tone, wanting to put the girl on the other end of the line at ease.

"It is. Why aren't the police here yet?" Sarah asked allowing her worry for her dad and Callen to seep into her voice as she did so. She wanted the man outside gone.

"We have managed to get hold of the home owner and it seemed that the man is a friend of his, and therefore there is no need to worry." Hetty replied hoping to alleviate the fear she heard in the young girl's voice. She did not want her to worry, there was nothing to be fearful of after all.

"Really? Because my dad never takes his phone surfing, why would Callen?" Sarah asked without thought, a frown appearing on her face as she realised that that made no sense.

"Mr Callen is with your father?" Hetty asked her eyebrows raising at that one. Mr Callen had not been surfing for a very long time as far as she knew, not to mention the idea that he had made friends with his neighbours in the short time they had been there while he had been back from his mission. It really was a rather startling piece of information in her mind.

"Yes. I think so. Wait, who are you?" Sarah asked suddenly going on alert. The woman had never said she was with the police when she had called, Sarah had presumed. And she knew better than presume.

"I am in charge of investigating the crime you reported, Miss Deeks. I am phoning as a courtesy to inform there is no need to worry." Hetty answered slight steel in her voice that told all listening to her not to question her further, but it still did not remove the worry from Sarah's mind, nor the frown from her face.

"Okay. Thanks." she replied all the same, before hanging up. Something was going on here. She didn't know what, but she was going to find out. As such she turned back to watching the man waiting outside her neighbour's home, hoping the woman, Henrietta Lange, was correct in the fact he was a friend of Callen's.

And Hetty, staring at her phone muttered to herself. "I think I am going to have to meet you, Miss Deeks. You are definitely someone worth knowing."

* * *

As soon as Deeks walked through the door after saying goodbye to Callen and Sam he was besieged by his daughter.

"Who was that guy?" Sarah asked without even bothering with a hello. She needed to know if the woman had been correct and he was a friend of Callen's or not.

"What guy?" Deeks asked confused by the greeting, though he could easily work out who she was talking about. No doubt knowing his daughter, she had been spying on Sam from the window. When would she ever learn not to do that? Oh right, probably never.

"The one that was talking to you and Callen." Sarah responded in exasperation. She knew her dad knew who she was talking about, but if he was joking with her, then there probably was no need to worry. She had no doubt over reached, but wouldn't you if you saw someone breaking into your neighbour's house? That was her defence anyway and she was sticking to it.

"His friend Sam. Why?" Deeks asked with a frown wondering just what Sarah was planning now. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her when it came to him and Callen. She really did take after her mother when it came to meddling in his love life. Not that he had one or wanted one right now thank you very much. Callen was just a friend.

"Just wondering? I saw him waiting for you two to come home is all." Sarah replied with a shrug, deciding against mentioning her call to the police or her conversation with Henrietta Lange. She was sure something strange was going on even if the Henrietta woman had been right. The guy, Sam and Callen were friends. But she knew her dad, if she told him about any of it he would just rationalise it and forbid her from trying to find out more. Therefore what he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, right? Plus the more she could find out about Callen, the better she could pair him and her dad up. Oh yes, that was even more of a reason in her mind.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Guest, Lic. Lu and French fan (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **As this is obviously an AU where Deeks didn't join the team I have taken the idea that Nate stayed and became Kensi's partner (this will be important later, I promise, he he he). Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I would also like to say, I have absolutely no knowledge of law or the legal system other than what I have learnt from watching TV. So I apologise for any inaccuracies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen and Sam entered the office with a coffee in hand, bantering as the usually did. Callen had skilfully managed to make sure the conversation strayed away from Marty, and instead they were discussing Sam's daughters latest obsession with the newest fad, and her father's predilection to give her anything she asked for. Walking into the bullpen they both greeted Kensi and Nate who were sat at their respective desks, ready to start work. Callen was just about to sit down at his own when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Mr Callen, just the person I wished to speak with." Hetty said smiling when her favourite agent turned at her voice, not showing any surprise at finding her behind him.

"Me, Hetty? Are you sure? Because I didn't do anything wrong. I promise." Callen responded with a cheeky grin, while trying to work out why he was in trouble this time. Was it about that car he may have had to blow up on that case before he went to the Middle East? He was sure that had been resolved, right?

"In this instant I feel the need to agree with you. But still, why don't you join me for a spot of tea?" Hetty replied with a smile and a gesture for him to follow her to her office.

"Anything for you, Hetty." Callen answered putting down his bag and going with her. If she was offering tea then it couldn't be that bad.

"Hmm." Was all the response he got to that as Hetty got the cups and poured out the already prepared tea for them both.

Callen took his cup and sipped, his eyebrows raising at the taste on his tongue. "Camomile, Hetty? You okay?" He asked placing the cup and saucer carefully down on her desk. He knew she kept this particular tea for when she felt the need of the calming influence it had on her. And it was only first thing in the morning, what could possibly have happened that she needed it now?

"I am fine, though I did find myself rather alarmed earlier by a police alert saying someone was breaking into your house." Hetty replied still sipping her tea and watching him over the rim, wanting to gage his reactions to what she was saying. Wondering if his partner had told him of the morning excitement.

"They were? Who, when?" Callen asked going alarmed at the idea of someone breaking into his house. His mind also going to worry about his neighbours, or at least one particular family. He didn't want anything to happen to them.

"It was Mr Hanna, and I believe you were surfing at the time?" Hetty responded smirking as Callen's eyes widened at her words. Because him and surfing were not things that were ever put into a sentence together. Not for a long time. So why would she say that?

"How do you know that?" he asked narrowing his eyes now, wondering if she had a camera set up in his house or something. He wouldn't put anything past her after all.

"Because the caller informed me her father never takes his phone surfing and she had to wonder why you did." Hetty replied placing her cup carefully down on the desk. Now they were getting to her reason for wanting to talk to Mr Callen. She wanted his opinion on his new neighbours, and wanted to know more about Miss Deeks.

"Wait. Sarah called the police on Sam? Oh I am never going to let him live that down." Callen responded chuckling as he relaxed back. At least he knew everyone was okay, though he had to give to the girl credit if she caught his partner. She was more observant than he had thought she was.

"Indeed." Hetty agreed with a nod. "But that can wait. For now I would like to know more about Miss Deeks." she continued, intrigued about what he would tell her of his new neighbours. It was obvious from the way he called her Sarah he had met the girl as well as her father.

"Why?" Callen asked frowning. Sarah was nothing to do with work, and he would prefer to keep it that way. Keep both the Deeks' well away from what he did. He did not want them to be caught in the crossfire if ever anything went wrong after all.

"Because she seemed rather suspicious when I spoke to her on the phone to let her know there was nothing to worry about. She obviously has a very sharp mind for one so young." Hetty responded simply. It was nothing more than the truth, though her mind had also been working a mile a minute ever since she had discovered he had been out that morning surfing with Martin Deeks. The gay Martin Deeks, whom she had to say was not unattractive. Oh yes, she wanted to know more about the Deeks family.

"Yeah, she kind of reminds me of you sometimes." Callen replied with a his usual crooked smile as he remembered the look Sarah often got whenever he was around her dad. Though thinking about it, he had an idea what that was about now. Especially after the close call he and Marty had had on the beach where they could have kissed. He wouldn't put it past Sarah to be trying to fix the two of them up. She was the one who outed her dad after all.

"Is that so? How?" Hetty asked intrigued about the idea that a fifteen year old girl reminded him of her. She had to wonder what he thought they had in common.

"She gets this look in her eye as if she's planning things it best to know nothing about." Callen answered with a smirk. But it was nothing short of the truth after all.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or chastise you for that description." Hetty responded dryly though there was a smile on her lips.

At that Callen chuckle before leaning forwards. He knew she hadn't asked him here just to get a description of Sarah, so…"What is it you want me to do, Hetty?"

"Talk to her. Explain who I am, or as much as you can. Make sure she feels safe." Hetty explained. She had heard the caution in the girls voice even when she had explained, had heard that she didn't exactly believe the words she had told her. She wanted to make sure that Sarah Deeks trusted her. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that it would be important in the future. Important in Callen's future.

"I can do that." Callen nodded. He would go round after work and see her. Tell her there was nothing to worry about.

"Good." Hetty smiled and picked up her tea once more, the action causing Callen to do the same as they both relaxed back into there seats. "So, did you enjoy surfing with Mr Deeks?" She asked in a casual tone, but it was one he had heard far too often when he was younger and had returned from a night out with a boy, a night which was definitely not a date, even if Hetty had always been convinced it was.

"I did." He responded over the rim of his cup, just as he always had, giving nothing away. Oh this conversation certainly took them both back few years.

"He is a very attractive man." Hetty commented and Callen sensibly didn't ask how she knew that. He had no doubt that she had already had Eric and Nell build a dossier on both Sarah and Marty. That was just who she was.

"Don't you start. It's bad enough with Sam saying I'm crushing on the boy next door. There is nothing going on between us. Stay out of it Hetty." He replied with a sigh, knowing his words would be useless. Hmm, it seemed Hetty and Sarah had even more in common than he thought if she too was going to try and get him and Marty together. They were both incorrigible.

"I wouldn't dream of getting involved in your private life, Mr Callen." Hetty replied with a smile and a wave of her hand. And she wouldn't, but if she accidently met up with the Deeks' and they became friends, well there was nothing wrong with that now was there?

Callen decided not to respond to that sentence, he could already see the wheels turning in her head, and he decided it would be much better for his mental health if he pretended he didn't.

"Now finish your tea, and then ask you partner to come join me. I feel I need to go over a few basic protocols with him on scouting an area before breaking and entering." Hetty said into the silence. It was clearly a dismissal, one Callen was all for taking. So he quickly finished his tea and set the cup on the desk before moving off to the bullpen. He couldn't help chuckle to himself at the idea of Sam having special training from Hetty. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall of that conversation.

* * *

Deeks was sat at his desk taking a deep breath. No less than ten people had come up to him and offered their condolences on Hannah's death, and it was ten in the morning. Okay sure, it was nice of them and all. But every time someone came up it reminded him that she was gone, and that was something he would prefer not to think about right then. He was a work damn it. He had cases to work through, though he had noticed his load was a lot less than it should be. I mean he was one of the best in the department, so why was it he had been given the easy cases that took less than an hour to prepare for before he went to court? Why were his bosses going easy on him? Because he didn't for a minute think it was because his wife had recently died. No it was more likely there way of punishing him for having the last eight months off. Oh man, what he wouldn't give to get his teeth into a juicy case right then. To get back into what he did best. He was pulled from these thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Marty Deeks." He said as he answered, hoping it was someone giving him a decent case.

"Mr Deeks, Mr James would like to see you in his office." Came the practised voice of the secretary for the head of the department he worked for. That got his eyebrows raising. Why did Mr James want to see him? Well, only one way to find out.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Sam made his way to Hetty's office cursing himself for getting caught that morning. He hated to think what she was going to put him through for such a blunter. To get a police call when he was breaking into his partners home? It couldn't get any worse.

"Ah, Mr Hanna. Please, sit." Hetty said when she saw him arrive.

"Hetty. I am very sorry about this morning. I promise it won't happen again." He replied as he did as she suggested. He hoped his words would be enough but he doubted that they would be.

"It had better not. Now I believe you are having a barbeque for Aiden before he leaves to return to school, is that correct?" Hetty asked. She had a plan and she would use the position that morning had placed Sam in to her full advantage.

"Umm, yeah?" Sam responded with a frown, not sure what that had to do with anything. And he knew Hetty knew as she was coming. So why'd she ask?

"Excellent. I would like you to add two more to your guest list." Hetty replied with a nod.

"Who?" Sam asked going on high alert at that sentence. Just who was she inviting to his family barbeque, and why?

"Martin and Sarah Deeks." Hetty responded with a smile as she watched his eyes widen. And considering he was the one who had been winding Mr Callen up about crushing on his neighbour, well surely he could understand her reasoning for the additions. Or at least part of it. She really did want to meet Miss Deeks.

"Wait, Marty, Callen's neighbour? And who's Sarah?" Sam asked confused by the second name.

"Sarah would be his daughter, and the one who called the police this morning." Hetty explained making everything suddenly make sense to Sam. She wanted to meet the girl who had seen him break into Callen's, and well he'd like to as well. But surely if she was Marty's daughter she couldn't be more than ten. He was more worried about the guy leaving her alone so he could go surfing with Callen than her catching him right then.

"I'll invite them." He responded. He had wanted another way to find out more about Marty, and well Hetty had just given him the perfect opportunity. And when G went off at him about inviting them, well he had a get out of jail free card by simply saying it was Hetty's idea. Oh yeah, this would be perfect. And he could find out what the guy was thinking leaving his daughter home alone when she was so young.

* * *

Deeks walked through the door of Mr James office to find he wasn't alone. Sitting in front of him was a well presented blonde woman about his age.

"Mr Deeks, let me introduce you to Miss Abbot from the DA's office." Mr James said waving his hands between the two.

"Miss Abbot." Deeks said offering his hand to her as he sat in the other chair in front of the desk.

"Mr Deeks." she replied shaking his hand.

"So how can I help the DA today?" Deeks asked when Mr James didn't say anything more. It seemed the man was going to let them talk this out rather than get involved. Deeks wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I have a high profile case that deals with national security and is due in court soon. The defendant has retained the use of Mr Hunt for his defence."

At that Deeks whistle through his teeth. Hunt was one of the best defence lawyers in the country. This woman was going to have a tough time getting a conviction going up against him.

"Exactly." Miss Abbot agreed before continuing to her reason for being there. "I was hoping you would offer us your expertise's in helping prep the witnesses and building the case to make it air tight. I followed your case against the Longford's and was very impressed with the way you structured your arguments. I was hoping you would be willing to work with me and offer any insights that you had." She finished with making Deeks sit there blinking at her.

She wanted him to work for the DA. He wasn't a prosecutor. He went up against prosecutors. "I don't see how much help I can be." He finally responded not wanting to say out loud what he had just thought.

"You are one of the best defence lawyers in the state, and you are a public defender. Which leads me to believe you fight for what is right. I need to know what I am going to be up against and my witnesses need to be prepared to answer the tough questions. To do that I need to know how Mr Hunt thinks. And you think like him." Miss Abbot responded passionately as she leaned forwards in her chair, her eyes almost begging him to offer her his aid.

It was then that he knew. She didn't think she was going to win this case. In fact she was pretty damn sure she was going to lose. Asking his assistance was her Hail Mary. And well what could he possibly say to that? After all he had been looking for a challenge, and this, well he always did like to go against the odds.

"Miss Abbot, I would love to work with you on this." Deeks replied with a sunny smile on his lips. Oh yes, this was gonna be fun.

And Miss Abbot with a look of relief in her eyes smiled just as brightly. Her chance had just gone from none to a remote possibility of winning. And that was all she needed. Yes, together her and Mr Deeks would win. They had to.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've been busy working and have found I really wasn't in the mood for writing, but I'm back now.**

 **Anyway I would like to say thank you to** **Bambi Eyes 14,** **Lic. Lu and ssl71** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Now I also want to state I have no knowledge of the American legal system, nor any legal system if I am honest with you. So everything here is a complete fabrication of my mind and could well be complete rubbish. But it works for my story, and this is fiction. So please don't review with how wrong I am on the legal side of this fic and I apologise now for anything get wrong.**

 **Right enough from me, on with the chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks settled into one of the chairs at the conference table in the DA's office. Jess Abbott had directed him to the room while she went to collect the files for the case. He couldn't stop himself from looking round the room. It wasn't large, but he was okay with that. At least the chairs were comfortable and the view nice out of the window. It was better than his pokey little office any day of the week.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the door opening and Jess coming in with a pile of extremely slim looking files. That was not a good sign.

"The case concerns an undercover operation conducted by NCIS. You know who they are?" Jess asked as she settled into the chair next to his, wanting to give an overview of the arrest before showing him what she had. She had a feeling he was going to need it.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, yeah I've heard of them. Never worked with them though." Deeks replied with a smile, though the words undercover operation sent a red flag flying his mind. He really didn't like where he had a horrible feeling this was going.

"Yes. Their Operations of Special Projects, which is based in LA, conducted an intensive op to convict Mr Robert Deveron on the shipment and illegal sale of military grade weapons. During the undercover operation intelligence was discovered that suggested Mr Deveron intended to sell weapons to a terrorist cell operating within our borders. As such the NCIS team organised a sale for the weapons and proceeded to arrest him. It was hoped they would be able to gain further information from him about the terrorist cell." At that Jess finished speaking, giving Deeks time to take in all she said.

"I take that didn't happen." He replied with a sigh. Yeah this was not good.

"No. The terrorist cell was neutralised, but all information pertaining to it is classified. These files are all we have on the case against Mr Deveron." Jess responded holding out the files making sure she kept her face blank. She knew what he was going to find in there, or not as the case may be. And this was why she needed him.

Deeks took the files and flipped the first one open. He blinked at the top sheet before quickly flicking to the one below and the next and so on until he had looked through the whole file. There was barely enough words to make actual sentences, the whole thing had been completely redacted. Moving to the next file he found the same, as he did in the next and the next. It was only the last one which had enough important details in that they would be able to use in court.

"What the hell? What is this?" He asked looking up at Jess in bewilderment. Did NCIS really expect her to get a conviction off of these? What was wrong with them?

"I do not believe NCIS ever thought Mr Deveron would get to trial." Was all Jess said in way of explanation. It was all she could think of for her not having the information she needed to remove this man from the streets.

"Okay. What else you got?" He asked running his hand through his hair. Because if this was it, they were completely screwed. Damn secretive agencies and their classified intel.

"I have a witness. Doctor Nate Getz, who is the operational psychologist for NCIS. He was involved in the operational take down of Mr Deveron." Jess responded, though she knew it wasn't much more.

"Great, any chance I could meet him?" Deeks asked. I mean if they had a witness, that was better than nothing, and so much better than the damn files in front of him.

"He is already on his way." Jess responded with a smile. She wasn't stupid, and she had known he would want to talk to Nate as soon as he saw the files. Anyone with half a brain would after all.

* * *

Nate walked up to the doors of the DA office with a frown on his face. Jess had called him in to meet the consultant she had brought in in the hopes he would be able to see a way they could win the case against Deveron. He didn't like their chances. He knew Hetty had tried to keep it out of court and had failed miserably to do so. He just hoped it went their way when the time came.

Making his way down the corridor towards the conference room he had been told DA Jess Abbott was in he pulled on his professional mask. It was time to meet the man who was they last hope.

"Nate, thanks for coming. This is Martin Deeks of the public defender's office. Deeks Doctor Nate Getz." Jess introduce the two men as soon as she opened the door for the psychologist.

"Mr Deeks." Nate replied holding his hand out for the other man. He had to say he did not look as he expected him to. He had scruffy hair and beard, and a sunny smile on his face. In fact in Nate's mind he looked more like a surfer than a lawyer. But looking into the man's eyes he could see how shrewd he really was. He wasn't the only one sizing the other up, and it gave Nate the impression that Deeks appearance was on purpose. A ploy to get people to think less of him so that he could lull them into a false sense of security before he would strike.

"Doc. Let's get started shall we?" Deeks responded shaking his hand before waving to the chair across from him.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" Nate asked sitting comfortably and crossing his legs. He was looking forward to seeing this man in action.

"I've just a couple of questions. Firstly, did you witness the sale with your own eyes? Saw Mr Deveron pay for the shipment of illegal arms?" Deeks asked in a friendly tone as if he was just clarifying some points as he leant back in his chair.

"Not directly, but I heard the exchange over the comms." Nate responded. He had been the backup with Kensi while Callen and Sam had run the actual op.

"But you did see the evidence your undercover agent presented to you that convinced your unit these weapons were going to be used in a terrorist attack on LA, correct?" Deeks asked again in his friendly tone as if they were discussing nothing more than the weather.

"Yes." Nate answered with a smile. He had been there when Callen had presented the intel he had discovered while undercover.

"Were you involved with the original planning of the undercover operation?" Deeks asked, as if he was done with the previous line of questioning and had turned onto a different path.

"Err, no. that was done between the agent in charge and our operations manager." Nate responded with a frown, not sure what relevance that had to do with the case they were discussing.

"So you don't know the exact details that drew your agency's attention to Mr Deveron?" Deeks asked in a tone of voice Nate recognised all too well. It was the same one Callen used when he was setting him up. He had no idea where this was going, but he didn't think he liked it.

"No." he answered simply. The less he said the better.

"Then how can you be sure that the information the agent gave you was in fact accurate?" Deeks asked suddenly leaning forwards and crossing his hands in front of him as he stared right into Nate's eyes.

"The agent is highly thought of within NCIS, as well as being highly trained. I trust the intelligence he gained." Nate responded in a professional tone, trying to keep the bite from his voice. He didn't like anyone disparaging his team.

"Commendable. But he is as you have said, a highly trained agent, who specialises in undercover work is he not?" Deeks asked tilting his head slightly as if he was trying to understand something.

"Well, yes." Nate answered again not sure where Deeks was going with this one.

"Then how can you be 100% sure that he is telling you the truth?" Deeks asked in a voice filled with honest confusion, as if he wanted Nate to make him understand.

"I am an operational psychologist. It is my job to evaluate all returning undercover operatives. He passed with flying colours." Nate replied, he was on sure ground now. It was his job to make sure that the agents were okay after an undercover mission. He job to evaluate them, and Callen always passed. He was one of their best.

"So, are you saying he has never lied to you or that you can tell when he lies?" Deeks asked with a smile on his lips, but it wasn't the nice sunny one he gave Nate when he arrived. This was one that similar to a cat who had cornered a mouse.

"Well, no but –" Nate started to responded only to have Deeks lean back as he interrupted him.

"And there you have it. Reasonable doubt. You're not gonna get a conviction on this guy's words alone, sorry doc. No offense meant." Deeks said to Jess smiling at Nate hoping it would take any sting out of his words.

Before Jess could respond though, Nate did. "None taken. Tell me Mr Deeks, what do you need to get a conviction?" he asked leaning forwards. He had just witnessed why the DA had brought this guy on board, and he knew if anyone could get them a conviction from this case, it was going to be him.

"Ideally? The undercover agent to testify, but I know that's not gonna happen. We need proof to back up your agents words, and from what I can see, everything useable has been classified so much that we can't even read it, let alone use it in court." Deeks answered with a shrug. It was nothing more than the truth. They needed more than they had if they were gonna get Deveron on even a parking ticket.

"Surely there is something…" Nate suggested. If Deeks would tell him what he needed, he would do all he could to get it. Or more truthfully Hetty would do all she could to get it for him.

At that Deeks thought. He had come to the conclusion they were never gonna get this guy on any terrorist related activities, but the rest…"Can you get us the intel that alerted you to Deveron's activities? The intel which caused the undercover op to be put into place? We could use that to get him on the possession and selling of illegal weapons, just, but anything more is gonna be a bust."

"Umm, I don't know. I can try." Nate replied. It wasn't what they hoped for, but it would be better than nothing. Deveron would still be locked up.

"Great. And while you're at it, see if you can get us a look at the un-redacted files. Because I can promise you that the other side aren't going to be worried about things like national security and keeping your secrets. Deveron would have told Hunt everything that is blacked out in these. We need to at least start on the same footing as them, and at the moment we are hobbled." Deeks continued as another idea came to him. Surely the doc's boss would be able to get them access, right? Hopefully.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll go make a call. See what I can do." Nate answered, already standing.

"Thank you, Nate." Jess replied as he made his way out of the door. It was time to call Hetty.

* * *

Hetty sat at her desk drinking a cup of tea as she watched her team work away in the bullpen. Well all accept Nate, who was off at the DA's office. She hoped this consultant Miss Abbott had recruited would be able to put Mr Deveron behind bars. She really did not like that man, and she liked his lawyer even less. Her mussing were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered in a calm tone.

"Hi Hetty." Came Nate's voice down the line making her smile.

"What can I do for you, Nate?" She asked simply, knowing that he wouldn't be calling for no reason.

"Well, I've just come out of the DA's office and the consultant has said that we're not going to get Deveron on terrorist charges." Nate replied telling her what Deeks had told him.

"Bugger." Hetty muttered. It was a blow, but it was also one she knew to expect as they couldn't actually use most of what they had against the man.

"But he reckons he can get him on the weapons trafficking, but they need the intel that caused the undercover op in the first place." Nate rushed to continue, wanting to give her the goodish news that was the outcome of his meeting with Deeks and Jess.

"I can find that for them. Anything else?" Hetty asked. That information would be easy to gain, and the only reason it had not been given to the DA's office before, was because they were trying to prosecute the man for his terrorist activities, rather than the trafficking. But at least it was better than nothing she supposed.

"Umm, yes. He wants himself and DA Abbott to be able to look at the un-redacted files." Nate responded wincing already at the words he was expecting his boss to say. He did not think this suggestion would go down as well as the other, but he had promised to ask.

"Just who does this man think he is?" Hetty responded with steel in her tone. Why did he think he was entitled to look at classified information? It was need-to-know, and as far as she was aware, this consultant did not need to know.

"He says that the other side are going to know exactly what is in them because Deveron will tell them. He's right, and he's good, Hetty, and we need him, and they needs to see the files." Nate explained hoping it was enough to get Deeks what he wanted.

"What is his name?" Hetty asked in a sigh. The least she could do was run him to see if he would be able to obtain the clearance needed to read through them, but she was not going to give them a copy.

"Martin Deeks." Nate answered with a sigh, he knew if she was asking for the name, then she was thinking of giving them both access.

"Deeks?" Hetty asked in surprise. She really couldn't believe it.

"Yes, why?" Nate responded frowning at the surprise in her voice. Nothing surprised Hetty, so why did Deeks' name?

"No reason. I will see what I can do." And with that Hetty hung up only to find her eyes trained on the agent in charge of her elite team. "Mr Deeks, you do keep popping up in the strangest of places now don't you?" She muttered to herself as she sipped her tea once more, and tried to figure out how to work this new development into her plans for agent Callen and Sarah Deeks.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **Guest, Lic. Lu, Guest, Guest and Guest** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I couldn't remember the name of Callen's neighbour, so I have made one up. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sarah was busy preparing dinner for when her dad came home from his first day of work while thinking though everything she had learnt that day. She had spent her morning around the house, watching out of the windows for anything unusual, before deciding to spend her afternoon talking to the old lady across the street. Of course for the last she had the ulterior motive of wanting to find out more about Callen's friend Sam, and if anyone knew, she was sure it was it would be Mrs Reynolds. She knew all the gossip of the street they lived on.

She had been right. just one innocently phrased question and she was being told all about the young man that came to collect Callen regularly, not to mention had also been seen dropping him off at various different times of the night. In fact Mrs Reynolds had suggested she thought that the two men worked together. But if that was the case, why on earth had he broken into Callen's house that morning? The conversation had left her with more questions than she had answers, but at least the questions were now less vague. Her next problem would be finding a way of answering the more direct things she had in mind.

Sarah was pulled away from her thoughts by a knock at her door, answering it she found one of the men who had been on her mind so much that day. Hmm, it hadn't been her plan to interrogate him, but now he was here, maybe the best way to get answers would be directly from the source.

"Hi Callen, what can I do for you?" She asked smiling up at him as she opened the door wide allowing him to enter. She watched as he walked inside, and took note of how he seemed to study the layout of the room even though he had already been in it only a few days ago. What was it he was looking for? She wondered. Closing the door she continued. "Dad's not back from work yet." She said, just in case he had missed the fact that the drive had been empty. But she doubted he did. A doubt that was confirmed when he didn't seem surprised by her words, or try to find an excuse to leave.

"I came to talk to you, if that's alright." Callen replied with a smile moving to stand by the couch, but not sitting down. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable having him there before he relaxed. This was the first time it had just been the two of them after all, and he wanted to make a good impression. He didn't want her on guard for the conversation he had come to have, namely the one Hetty had asked him to have with his teenage neighbour about the call she had made to the cops that more, and subsequently her conversation with Hetty herself.

"Of course, what's up?" Sarah responded moving to take a chair at right angles to the couch, giving her the perfect opportunity to look out of the window as well as at the person in her front room. She wanted to keep an eye out for when her dad came home. Wanted to make sure that as soon as his car pulled into the drive she could put a plan into action to get the two men together alone once more.

Callen sat on the couch and thought over how he was supposed to start the conversation he had come to have. But looking into the shrewd eyes of the girl across from him he decided that to the point was the best way.

"I hear you called the police on my friend Sam this morning." He said leaning back comfortably.

"I did. But then I didn't know he was your friend, or is it colleague?" Sarah replied with a slight smirk on her lips as she tried to gage his response to her words.

But Callen was nothing if not good at his job. He had no idea where she had gotten the idea he and Sam worked together from, but he wasn't going to dispute it. That would raise more questions in her mind, he could see that in her eyes. She had a look as if she was waiting for him to deny it. Therefore he went for a variation of the truth, it would be good enough to appease her he was sure. "Both, or it was. Sam and I served together."

At that Sarah nodded. That made sense. That Sam guy had had the look that screamed former military, and while she hadn't seen it in Callen as obviously, thinking about it now, it made sense. Okay, that explained Sam, not why he had broken into Callen's house, but she doubted she would ever get an answer to that one, and she still had a lot of other questions. Therefore she turned to think of what to ask next, and one thing came into her mind then.

"So how did you know I called the police, Callen?" She asked frowning as she realised he had been so sure when he said the words earlier, and yet her dad hadn't mentioned him getting a call from the police while they were surfing, which is what that Henrietta Lange woman told her had happened. She was missing something there, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Hetty told me." Callen responded simply. It was nothing more than the truth after all.

"Hetty?" Sarah asked wondering who that was, or more truthfully wondering if that was the woman she had spoken to.

"Henrietta Lange." Callen said, confirming her suspicions, though of course that raised even more in her mind.

"Who is Henrietta Lange?" she asked hoping he could explain what role she had in his life, and in the police department. Who was she that she had the power to stop the LAPD responding to a call of breaking and entering? She needed to know.

"Hetty took me in when I was fifteen. She raised me. She is the closest thing I have to a mother." Callen replied succinctly. He really didn't want to get into the details, but he knew he needed to tell her that much so that she would not worry. He needed Sarah to know Hetty could be trusted. He needed her to feel safe. Especially considering the questions Hetty had been asking about the girl in front of him. He didn't doubt for a minute that she would find some way of meeting the teenager who had managed to catch Sam breaking into his home, no matter how much he really wished she wouldn't. He didn't want to bring the Deeks family into the world of his work.

"What about your parents?" Sarah asked diverted from her line of questioning by Callen's response that Hetty was the closest thing he had to a mother. Surely his own mother would have been closer, right?

"I never knew them. I was raised in care." Callen responded with a shrug. But the tone of voice he used made Sarah know that he wasn't going to say anything more on that subject. Okay, she was fine with that. She wasn't going to pry. Therefore she turned her mind back to this Hetty woman.

"What does she have to do with the police?" She asked wanting to know how she had found out about the call. Okay she could see how she would know Sam was Callen's friend if she raised the man, but that was still a gaping hole in this mystery in her mind.

At that Callen debated what to say, but in the end decided the only way to ease Sarah's mind was to go with the truth. He didn't need to tell her any details, just enough so that she was okay.

"She works for a federal agency. When she heard about the call she contacted Sam, knowing we were going to have breakfast together this morning. That was how she knew who had broken into my place, and how she knew there was nothing to worry about. I'm sorry Sam scared you." He replied sincerely. He really was sorry that Sam had caused her to have to call the police, it can't have been a nice experience.

"It's okay, though you might want to suggest he doesn't go round breaking into people's homes. It really doesn't show him in the best light." Sarah replied smiling at him. She had her answers for now. She would need some time to go over them and see where they fit into the picture she was building of the man in front of her. The man she was trying to set up with her dad. Yes, she had a lot more to go on now than she had earlier.

"I'll mention it." Callen responded with a chuckle, he couldn't wait to repeat those words to his partner when he saw him the next day.

"So did you enjoy surfing this morning?" Sarah asked changing the subject without thought, as a suggestive smile appeared on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

At that Callen just shook his head. She really was incorrigible. But he also knew he needed to nip this in the bud. He didn't want to find himself set up on some romantic date with Marty. They were friends, that was it. Therefore rather than answering her question he said "it's not going to work, you know?"

"What isn't?" Sarah asked innocently making her eyes wide as she tried to appear as if she knew nothing of what he was speaking, even if she knew she had been busted.

"Trying to set me up with your dad." Callen replied giving her a look that said he didn't believe her for a second, and he really didn't. At that Sarah gave up on the innocent act with a shrug.

"Why? Aren't you interested?" she asked sweetly a knowing look in her eyes.

Looking at her, Callen knew he couldn't say no, he wasn't interested. He couldn't tell her he didn't find him attractive, not like he had implied to Sam and Hetty. He couldn't lie to her, so instead he went for the truth.

"He needs time." He replied not wanting to mention her mom, but both knowing the words that weren't spoken. Marty needed time to grieve the death of his wife, his best friend. He didn't need a romantic relationship right then.

And Sarah looking into his eyes knew he was right. But the fact that he had also recognised that, confirmed to her more than anything else could that he was just the man for her dad.

"I know. I still think you'd be good for him though." She responded, before turning her head as something caught her eye out the window. "Speaking of dad, he's back. Want to stay for dinner? I'm making lasagne."

* * *

And that was why when Deeks walked through his front door it was to find Callen sitting on his couch.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked in a friendly tone of voice as he smiled genuinely at the man as he stood. He was surprised to see Callen there, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise. No, in fact he would go so far as to say it was a good one… or at least it would be as long as his daughter hadn't done anything crazy to get the other guy there. But nope, he certainly wasn't tied to a chair, so that was one possibility out.

"Well I could say I came to talk to Sarah, but in truth I was just hoping to get another dinner invite. Your daughter really can cook." Callen responded smiling at the man in front of him, putting him at ease that this coincidence was not of his daughters making. That was good to know.

And Callen couldn't stop himself as he enjoyed how his words made Marty chuckle, and even more how that action caused creases to appear around his eyes as the twinkled.

"She is at that. Beer?" Deeks replied placing his bag down as he headed towards the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles.

"Sure." Callen answered as he watched Marty walk away, and as he did so his eyes didn't miss the blonde head that disappeared into the kitchen as the other man walked towards it, nor the smirk that she had on her face. Sarah really was a minx he decided, but he couldn't find it in himself to see that as a problem. In fact he rather liked that side of the kid. And he couldn't stop himself wondering how long it would be before she and Hetty met. And thinking about it he found himself torn between whether he couldn't wait to see what would happen, or if he should fear for his life when it did.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I would also like to thank** **Petunia3116 and** **ssl71** **for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sam pulled up outside Callen's house earlier than he usually would the next day, though this time it wasn't so he could catch his partner on the hop. No this time was because he had an invite he needed to offer to his neighbours. He still wasn't sure why Hetty wanted them at Aiden's barbeque, but he's was not to reason why, it was to do. With that in mind he made his way up the path to the door, taking note of the fact that the car was this time in the drive. He was glad about that. He didn't like the idea of this Marty guy leaving his young daughter alone. I mean the kid couldn't be more than ten. Of course he assumed she had a sitter with her or something when the guy went out surfing. Though if that was the case, why was it she who had called the police on him? Hmm, maybe he could get an answer to that question when he met the kid. With that in mind he knocked on the door and waited. And waited. He was just about to knock again when it was pulled open by a teenager rubbing sleep from her eyes.

* * *

Sarah had been happily sleeping when she was rudely awoken by someone at the door. she lay in bed for a minute wondering if she could really be bothered to get up, but she knew that if she didn't the curiosity at who it was would niggle at her, refusing to let her return to her peaceful slumber. Therefore she pulled herself from her bed and went to look out of her window to see who was at the door. To say she was shocked to see Callen's friend Sam on her doorstep would be an understatement. But despite this response she still made her way quickly to answer his knocking. She wanted to know what he was doing there. Therefore opening the door and trying really hard to supress a yawn she said, "umm, hi?"

"Hi. I'm Sam Hanna, friends with Callen next door." Sam explained to the teenage girl. He wondered who she was and why she was answering the door. Maybe she was the sitter? But if so why was she there when Marty's car was in the drive? And why was she half asleep? There was something not right about this.

"Ah-huh." Sarah responded eloquently. She really wasn't much of a morning person, unless it was to go surfing, and then only if the waves were really, really good.

"I was wondering if Marty was in?" Sam asked trying to look around the girl and get a view of the room behind her. Though he was also trying not to look like that was what he was doing, which wasn't that easy really.

"Dad's in the shower." Sarah replied waking up a bit more now and not being able to stop herself from smirking when she saw Sam's eye widen as he did a double take at her words. He looked so funny.

"Wait, Marty's your dad?" Sam asked completely forgetting everything else due to his shock that this teenage girl was surf dudes daughter. Surely Marty wasn't old enough to have a teenage daughter, right?

"Yep. So Sam Hanna, what can I do for you today?" Sarah asked really starting to enjoy herself now. She loved how people never believed her parents were really her parents. It entertained her no end.

"Right. Well I wanted to invite you and your dad to a barbeque I'm having for my son on Saturday." Sam responded getting back on track even as his mind re-evaluated all he had thought before. Looking at the girl in front of him he was say she was about the same age as Aiden, 15/16ish. Which meant either Marty had his daughter when he was still a kid himself, or he was a lot older than he looked. At least this explained why it was Sarah who had called the cops on him. She was more than old enough to do that.

"Okay. Why? Not that I mean any offence, but you don't actually know us. So yeah, why?" Sarah asked with a frown as she crossed her arms, wondering what this guy's game was. Because she knew you didn't just ask your friends new neighbours to a barbeque. There had to be a reason. She wondered briefly if Callen had asked him to invite them, but considering the conversation they had had the previous evening, she doubted it. It didn't seem like a move he would make.

"I thought it would be good to get to know the people in G's life." Sam responded, though he was still a bit thrown by discovering just how old Marty's daughter was. And as such he wasn't sure if his words had come out as a statement or a question.

"You know, you're almost as good at breaking and entering as you are at lying. What's the real reason, Sam Hanna?" Sarah asked narrowing her eyes at him. She also wanted to know why he called Callen G, but that was going to have to be a question for later.

"Hetty asked me to invite you." Sam responded with a sigh. There was no point lying, and he couldn't very well say it was G's idea. He just knew it would get back to his partner if he did that, and he doubted the other man would be too happy about it. So that really did only leave one choice, especially as he was sure that his boss would make sure she met this girl at the barbeque. Might as well prepare her now.

"Did she now? You know the more I hear about this Hetty, the more I want to meet her. We'll be glad to accept you invitation." Sarah replied with a smile. So she was going to meet the infamous Hetty, be able to put a face to the voice on the phone. Meet the woman who was the closest thing Callen had to a mom. Oh yes, that sounded like a great way to spend her Saturday in her mind.

"Great, be there by 1400. Here's the address." Sam responded, glad that he had managed to achieve what Hetty asked him to do, with minimal fuss. Not to mention he was sure that he would be able to gain all the information he wanted about Marty from his daughter. Oh yeah, this was going to work really well.

* * *

Deeks came out of the shower to find Sarah shutting the door with a contemplative look on her face.

"What's up?" He asked wondering what was wrong. He had thought he'd heard someone knocking on the door earlier, but hadn't gotten out of the shower to investigate.

"We just got invited to a barbeque this Saturday afternoon." Sarah replied, deciding against mentioning who it was that had done the inviting. She knew if she did she would have to explain about calling the police, and Hetty. And she wasn't sure she was ready to have that conversation with her dad. She did not think it would go well. She wanted more answers to the questions in her head before she started answering his.

"Cool." Deeks nodded with a smile. He was glad that Sarah was making friends in the neighbourhood. Because it had to be someone she knew who had invited them, I mean he didn't actually know that many people at all. Only Callen really.

"Yeah. I'm going back to bed. Have fun at work." Sarah replied with a wave of her hand before she disappeared back into her room, ready to return to her slumber. But as she lay down the questions in her mind refused to let her return to oblivion, instead they circled around and appeared in her dreams, allowing her overactive imagination to take control.

* * *

Deeks was sat at his desk going over some of his actual work when his phone rang.

"Marty Deeks." He said down the line though he was still reading through the file in front of him.

"Mr Deeks. This is Henrietta Lange." Came the reply in a voice which begged for his full attention. He didn't know who she was but he still put down the file as he spoke.

"What can I do for you Ms Lange?" Deeks asked causing Hetty's eyebrows to raise. She had thought her name would cause him alarm, or at least some sort of recognition after her conversation with his daughter and Callen's conversation with Sarah the previous evening. But she got nothing of the sort. It seemed martin Deeks had never heard her name before. How very intriguing. But now was not the time for that.

"It's miss, and please call me Hetty. I believed you wished to see the un-redacted files concerning the Deveron case, as well as the intelligence we had that caused the undercover operation." Hetty responded. She had organised everything that he wished for, and while she knew she could arrange for him to see the files through Miss Abbott from the DA's office, she'd wanted a chance to meet Martin Deeks in person.

"I did, I do." Deeks said sitting up straight at her words. He hadn't expected to hear back about his request for at least another couple of days, if not next week. That he had someone on the phone about it now showed him just how important this case was for NCIS.

"Then I suggest we meet." Hetty replied simply.

"When and where?" Deeks answered, ready to go now if she wanted him to. He had so many questions about that case, and he was hoping the answers to them were in the un-redacted files.

Hetty responded by giving him the address of the boatshed, and arranging to meet him later that day. She would call Miss Abbott and get her to join them as well, and if she gave her a time which was slightly later than the one she gave Mr Deeks, was that really an issue?

* * *

Deeks arrived at the address Hetty had given him and had to do a double take. Was this really the place? It looked like a boathouse, though he guessed that was probably the idea. Hiding in plain sight and all that. He was meeting the head of a secretive federal agency after all. Damn Sarah would love this, it would send her imagination wild. Hmm, on second thoughts probably a good thing she didn't know about this. God knows how she would react. Opening the door he found himself in a corridor. As such he called out as he made his way towards what he hoped was the main room. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"In here, Mr Deeks." Came a disembodied voice, which he soon found had a person attached to it. A very small woman who was studying him extremely closely. That look made him feel a familiarity with lab rats. He could suddenly understand how they felt to be observed. It was spooky.

"Miss Lange." He said holding out his hand to her, hoping to get her to stop her staring.

"Please, Mr Deeks. Call me Hetty." Hetty replied shaking his hand and waving him towards the table in the centre of the room which had the files he requested sitting on the top.

"I'm Marty. So these the files?" he asked making a beeline for them. Wanting to get started on figuring out how they were going to win the unwinnable case.

"They are, and while the information has not been redacted, the names of the agents involved are still missing. Instead they have been labelled agents A and B." Hetty replied sitting down opposite him so that she could answer any questions he had, as well as observe how he worked. You could find out a lot about a man by watching him work.

"Men In Black eat your heart out, right?" Deeks chuckled back, though he was already opening the top file. There were no more black lines unlike the files he had read before. And as he started reading he couldn't help his eyes widened and his mind starting moving. Those black lines had been hiding some serious secrets.

Hetty sat there and watched as different emotions crossed his face as he muttered the occasional words to himself and referred back to different pages and files to gain a complete picture. She wondered if and when he would figure out that the agent he was reading about was his new neighbour. Wondered when he would figure out exactly what it was Mr Callen did for a living. It would certainly be interesting when the realisation hit. And watching him she realised it would not take much for it to do so. Martin Deeks was obviously a highly intelligent man. Good, he would need to be to keep up with her agent after all.


End file.
